GIGFTNT Day 3- I Am Enough
2-10-2018 I AM ENOUGH. Learning to use this mantra to help your everyday life to make you understand and believe that you are doing just fine and you can do the things you set your mind to. 4-9-2019 Let's talk about believing we are enough. There are five stages. We are enough but don't yet really believe it. We are enough and say we believe it but would really like more proof. We are enough, believe it, and have enough proof that we begin to lead with that badassery. We are enough, believe it, have haters who wanna tell us we're not enough.... and that feels uncomfortable but not unbearable. We are enough, believe it, may or may not have haters but who the heck has a minute to notice because it's so hectic and blissful over here Amiright?!?! No matter how many hours you've put in you still may have trouble you're believing you are enough. You have to believe you are enough though in order to get imposter syndrome to hush. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZCpjOHQmlyA If you hear yourself diminishing your enoughness label that as "I'm leaving that belief behind" and add I am enough. Try not allowing yourself to self bash these 100 days. By the time you're in your late 20s you've lived more than 10000 days. We've done this our way a long time why not try it Bonnie's way. What might you be afraid to give up when you finally believe you're enough? I might be afraid to give up external validation and having that proof as my reason for being enough. I might be afraid of the change in my life that could happen if my attitude changes. I might be afraid of giving up being humble for earning my enoughness I might be afraid to give up working for others because doing things for myself hasn't always been the strongest motivator. What benefits must you be getting by not idling at the FIFTH stage of enoughness? Life is more comfortable in a way because it's familiar. Things stay the same. You don't face opposition for going against the grain. External factors can still provide the validation that you're looking for temporarily. Are you playing small because that's your role in your fam? Possibly? I mean not succeeding means I get to continue to be treated like a child and have my problems solved for me. Do you have "earnings shame" that would set the rules back in your relationships if you're a working actor at a much higher tier? I think so. I don't know too many actors who have achieved a tier of regularly working actor so I think it would make me less relatable to them. Maybe I'd be afraid of letting those relationships go. Do you believe you've not earned the life of your dreams somehow? I currently don't. I think I'm tied to the belief that things have to happen a certain way in order for me to succeed. I haven't don't enough film work or built enough connections. I've trained a lot, but I don't think I'm working like a professional. Are you tied to what others think of you, so haters will always win? Currently yes I care too much about what others think. I do think I have what it takes in me to be enough, but I'm very easily influenced and prone to questioning that. This one is something you have to throw in throughout the 100 days, but for today it'd be helping figuring out why we aren't living in the enoughness haha Category:GIGFTNT